1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault-tolerant logic for a partially automated mechanical transmission system having automated splitter shifting in at least one main section ratio position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partially automated vehicular transmission systems requiring manual shifting in the lower ratios and having a control for automated shifting in the upper ratios are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,248; 4,850,236; 5,038,627; 5,393,276; 5,393,277 and 5,498,195, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Splitter and combined range and splitter-type compound vehicular transmissions requiring manual splitter shifting are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,002; 4,754,665; 4,974,468; 5,000,060; 5,370,013 and 5,390,561, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Transmissions with automatic splitter shifting are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,212, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Fault-tolerant and limp-home routines for automated mechanical transmission systems are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,721 and 5,157,607, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.